Parr Hael
Parr Hael is a half of Yaksha clan heritage and a member of the Kalibloom Fighters Guild. Appearance Parr has long, medium-gray hair with a pair of cat-like ears at the top of her head, and the same color cat-like tail. Her skin tone is deeply tanned but a lighter shade than her hair. She wears a red mini-dress with a revealing front with black lace criss-crossed across her chest, and matching red high-heeled open-toed sandals. Leez Haias once assumed that Parr had normal "human" ears in addition to the cat ears on top of her head, but Parr showed her that she only has the cat ears by lifting up her hair. Personality Plot Season 2 Chapter 18: The Test of the Sword Parr is one of six candidates given the first chance to draw the Sword of Return during the Test of the Sword. She is sitting on some steps with a flushed look on her face when Ran and Leez enter the waiting area. During Leez's turn to draw the sword (while actually fighting with Sagara), Parr approaches Ran and asks if he remembers that when he was little, he and she and Rao Leez... but Ran screams in fear, jumps back, and tells her he has no idea what she's talking about. Chapter 20: Grudge During the search for Elwin, Parr marvels at the way the sky looks outside the barrier, and explains to Gandharva why Teo can't leave the barrier, especially since Atera was attacked recently. She is the first to notice Sagara approaching them. Teo orders Parr to leave immediately and find the other fighters and she complies; later on, Hura is very suspicious of why Sagara allowed her to go instead of killing her like she would normally do. Chapter 21: Frozen Tears Parr is with the group of fighters who spotted Gandharva after he returned to human form after his rampage, but she stays behind when only the fighters with god-class items approach him in order to question him about Teo. When the fighters are killed by Maruna, Parr, who blames herself for their deaths, has to be calmed down by Asha. Chapter 23: The Good/The Line Ran is in possession of the Neutral Bow again, and tries to thank Leez for finding it, but she tells him it was Parr and he should be thanking her, but she'll do it herself since he is unwilling. Parr meets up with Leez in the woods so they could join up with the group searching for Teo. They talk about Ran's Half anxiety and how they just can't figure that guy out. When Leez suddenly vanishes, Parr calls out to her. Parr is later in the group with Mr. Kasak when he locates Leez and Yuta. After Teo's body is found frozen in ice, Parr tearfully explains to Leez how she ran away from Teo's attackers in order to find help, and blames herself for not staying behind and fighting. Yuta somehow finds her words insincere. Chapter 24: Taboo A meeting is held at the Kalibloom Fighters Guild to help Teo learn of the events that happened during the gap in her memory, and Parr testifies that the one-eyed man befriended by Teo had been helping the sura attackers and tried to get Teo to go outside the barrier. Season 3 References es:Parr Hael